


Yang the Astral Walker

by ShadowWalkerZ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Inflation, F/F, Mind Rape, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWalkerZ/pseuds/ShadowWalkerZ
Summary: Yang finds out about a lost power that humanity once had and she uses it for the greatest purpose in life. For SEX!





	Yang the Astral Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there. As 
> 
> Warning the gets a little on the Weird Side so if you don't like that kind of stuff turn away now please. Otherwise Enjoy.

Yang was sitting in Professor Oobleck class learning about the history of the first huntsman. While the discovery of dust was one of the main reason that humanity was able to survive the grimm and some of the harsh natural environments of Remnant; that it was the huntsman that allowed for the expansion of the kingdoms. This expansion wasn't as vast as most people had hoped for thanks to the wide variety and resilience of the grimm. Despite the limited growth that it was the first of many more attempts to grown.

"And this class brings us to the First Huntsman. As well know that there tools did not incorporate as much as they do today that it was said that they possessed abilities that have been lost to time. It was rumored that these abilities allowed them to scout the region while asleep making it helpful to find resources the next day. This ability was called Aura Projection or Astral movement depending on the source of text " Oobleck explained rapidly in his fast speaking pace. Taking a quick glance to his watch and feeling that it was an appropriate ending point dismissed that class.

" Class is dismissed. Your free to leave, I will you later on this week. Please read the next three chapter by then if you will." Oobleck informed the class as he gathers his papers and zipped by into hall. The rest of the class did the same but at natural speeds rather than the hyped up movements of their professor.

"Astral moment so cool right Yang!?" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to her sisters side as they exited the classroom walking down the hall. Ruby was always amazed at the thing that seem to defy the normal everyday things. 

"Yeah it does, but I think it's probably more of myth than anything else." Yang answered as the roamed the hall of Beacon Academy. It was the only class of the day so Yang decided that she was going to take a nap for a bit then hit the gym for a while and relax for the rest of the day in the dorm. They both saw Jaune and the rest of team JNPR walking together a few feet away. The blonde leader turned around and gestured her them to follow.

"I'll see you later Yang." Ruby said as she left Yang's side to go off with Jaune and his team. Now, alone that Yang continued her path to her room. Yang made it into the dorm seeing Weiss at her desk as she walked in.

"Hey, Weiss watch ya reading there." As she walked by and then looked over Weiss's shoulder to see the text that she was going over. After few lines that Yang had a good idea that she was reading one of the many textbooks assigned to them for classes. She wasn't surprised as she found out she was almost as bad as Blake when it came to reading. The only difference that she read for school, while Blake read for enjoyment.

"I'm studying for next weeks text. You do remember that we have on right." Weiss answered turning away from the textbook to look Yang in her violet eyes. Yang backed away as she turned giving her some space.

"Of course I do." Yang answered. She was lying however as she had completely forgotten about the exam that Weiss just mentioned. "I'll start studying for it tomorrow." Yang told herself as she went to her bed and relaxed trying to take a quick nap before heading out for a workout. As she drifted out of consciousness that her talk with Ruby came up in her mind.

"I have to admit it would be pretty cool to do something like that." Was the last though she had before she fell asleep in her bed. It felt like hours passed before Yang found herself awake. " That was a great nap I feel great." The blonde nearly shouted in burst of energy before noticing that Weiss was still at her desk studying away the day.

"Sorry, Weiss." She apologized before the small Shnee was able to scold her for being a distraction to her. Weiss didn't even acknowledge her in the slightest. which surprised Yang to some degree. Usually that Weiss scolded anyone that made anything more that a whisper while she was trying to something that required her full attention.

"Hey Weiss." Yang went to put her hand on Weiss's shoulder until she found out that she couldn't. She watched as her hand passed through her shoulder as if she was air. Yang's recoiled grabbing her hand finding it as solid as ever when it made contact."What the hell was that!?" Yang shouted still not getting the attention of Weiss at all. A terrifying realization came to her immediately as she put the face together.

"Oh my god I'm dead. I'm dead and it wasn't even cool." Yang whined as she realized she died in her prime and in an uneventful way. She turned back to see what her still, motionless corpse looked like before she passed. What she found however what that all; the busty blonde's body was still breathing, even tossing and turning a bit."Wait , what!?" She wasn't dead, but she was standing right in front of her body and no one could see or hear her.

"OOoooooh, Ruby is going to be soo jealous when I tell her this." Yang smiled as she realized that she just achieved something that was supposed to be lost to time. She was using astral movement right now. "Man kind of wish Oobleck said more about this really want to know what I could do." Yang said safe in the knowledge that she wasn't able to be heard. After that she tried all sorts of thing trying to learn and do as much as she could possibly do before she went back to her body or if her body woke up and that sent her back.

First, she tried to float in the the air with minimal success only get a few feet of the ground constantly. Second, she tried changing her shape, remembering some horror movie that showed that ability and wanted to see if it was true. Well in some ways that she could change; the way she was perceived rather than she could change her original form . Instead of being clothed that Yang decided that it was time for herself to go wild and naked. She shifted her form from her school uniform in her birthday suit, her breasts jiggle free along with her massive cock and balls hanging down on her curvaceous body. Finally, she wanted to see she could make herself solid or at least enough making things move. She tried grabbing one of the books that were beside her bed each time her hand slipping through its material form.

"Okay, let's try this them." Yang muttered as she tried willed herself solid as much as she could. It stood to reason that since was a manifestation of her will that she should be able to control her solidity to some degree. The astral spirit reached out again this time she was able grasp the book in her hand and place it down atop the bookcase. With all the basics down that Yang felt was ready to entertain herself with her new form.

The nude spectre was half tempted to give Weiss a full blown haunting experience; maybe throw some books around, lift objects and maybe scribble writing on the wall warning her of some fake destined fate. While, that was a definite option Yang motives turned to a more sexual nature. Yang, had a secret fetish that not many would agree normal or even sane to have. See she always wanted to mind fuck someone. While, yes she did enjoy screw with someone's head namely Ruby when her nativity gave her the option the blonde wanted the more literal version of the effect. However, the brawler was disgusted with the real life idea of fucking someone's head and finishing inside their brain, but that the current turn of events might allow her to fulfill that dream without killing her teammate.

Yang was still worried about the possibilities and consequences of what she was going to do. In the best case scenario that Weiss was temporarily impaired, speaking gibberish with a mindless grin on her face and soaking panties from cumming; worst case that she kills Weiss by accident or destroys her mind making her drop out and they never hear from her again. With this fear in her mind that she felt she needed to test out her control of being solid. Moving over to where Weiss was sitting down flipping the page of the reference book that she was reading.

Yang reached out and tentatively place her hand on Weiss's arm trying her best to be as light as possible. She passed through the heiress's garment and her skin, deep down to muscle where she stopped feeling some resistance. Weiss seemed not to be bothered by this so Yang carried on. She ran her fingers across what she had to was bone that she was able to feel the smooth surface. Still Weiss didn't responded to her which prompted her to try being more solid about half of what she needed to hold something. That caught Weiss attention as her armed jerked back in response. Weiss looked bewildered as she looked at her arm feeling as if something had just touched her bones.

After various attempts that she found the right amount of force that seemed to cause some type of friction, but ultimately left Weiss seeming unharmed by the insertion of her fingers that the sexual spectre knew it was time for the main event. Lifting herself up in the air until her hardening phantom cock was resting just above the heiress's unsuspecting head. Lining up her shaft with Weiss's head that she began slowly pushed inside making she that she wasn't solid at all. She was nervous that something was going to go wrong every inch of her pussy breaker got close and soon passing through Weiss's brain. When she was at the hilt that Yang took her focus off her cock and to Weiss's head.  
Yang giggled as she looked down at Weiss. With her dick easily sticking out of Weiss's forehead made her look like a unicorn, but instead of a horn she had massive throbbing fuckstick pointing outwards. She also noticed that Weiss had a small beauty mirror on her desk. It gave Yang the perfect view of her face, even though she didn't due to her spiritual nature

" Alright let's get down to business." Yang resolved as she pulled back until the tip to just at the base of her friend's skull, hardening her shaft at bit and getting a nice,firm grasps of her of white-haired girls head before thrusting into Weiss's head as forcefully as she could reaching her full length in a single thrust. In return, the look on Weiss's face was priceless. The calm, moody girl whose face was often in a scowl was now shaped in wide eyed soundless face of shock as her tongue hung out . Any rational thoughts she before were now destroyed as Yang dick remained inside her motionless.

"That's so hot." Yang commented looking down into mirror spying the face of Weiss now that her mind was impaled by her phantom phallus. The inside of Weiss skull were warm and soft as if she was having sex the only difference was that now there was thick, but soft mass she had to push her dick through as well. She pulled back watching Weiss face in the mirror as she did wanting to see the faces that she'd make as she screwed her brains out hopefully not literally. Yang only went as far as her head exiting the back her brain before shoving herself back in at full length.

"Mommy!!" Weiss blurted out as her mind was invaded once by Yang. Hearing Weiss scream of her mother knowing that it was unprompted and caused by her lit a inferno in Yang wanting, no, needing to hear more of the spuractic screams of the heiress. With a new drive to help her that Yang began truly mind fucking Weiss.

"Whore! Waffle!! Glynda!! Pineapple! AAAaaaah!" This and so much more was all that Weiss could muster as Yang continued pound her thoughts away, her nerves in a frenzy trying to piece together any information before the next thrust scattered them into a disorganized mess again.

Meanwhile, continued pounding away passing through and exiting her partner's skull. The feeling of going through the warm mass that was Weiss's brain was like have sex with a masturbation toy. This continued for a few minutes, Weiss screaming out any random thing that lied in her mind, sometimes her limbs moving erratically as well as Yang kept fucking relished every expression and sound coming from the girl below.

Yang grunted as she felt herself nearing the edge of a powerful orgasm. With one final thrust through Weiss frontal cortex that she started to cum. A high piece scream came from Weiss as all the sexual energy come from Yang orgasm set her off, her whole body shaking violently as she lost control of all control of her muscles in the process. A pool of Weiss juices formed in her seat as Yang continued jizzing painting the walls in cum it soon disappeared thanks to it instability in how solid it was.  
When Yang had finished that she took a look at Weiss to see how her dear teammate was fairing after having her brain used for a dicksleeve. It was hard to tell, but she like she might be fine. Weiss was currently smiling with an open mouth, her eyes crossed with tear lines running down them as her head was thrown back without a care in the world. Her body told a similar story as her arms just dangled down at her side, legs spread wide open revealing a puddle of fluids in the seat."I hope I didn't break anything in there." Yang said as hoped that her little sexual adventure didn't just cost her a friend. 

"Whatsh happensh?" Weiss answered in slurred as started to recover from the through mind fucking that she had just endured. All she was that she was studying and then her mind was in scrambles all of her thoughts, feelings and memories all together mixed and broken apart all at once. Everybody part of her body was on its own until, it went white and that was it. She didn't know what happened, but she definitely was going see a doctor soon now that to that experience .

After, a few minutes Weiss's cognitive function were back to normal." What the fuck was that?" Weiss questioned fearful yet angry. Feeling something wet near her thighs she saw that she was sitting in puddle of various fluids. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment as she snapped her legs closed and when a simple smell of the air confirmed her fears." I peed myself." She thought wanting to die, fear clutch her heart remembering that Yang was behind. A frightened peek calmed her nerves seeing that she was asleep.

" I need to get this clean before Yang wakes up" Weiss whisper in a panic voiced fearing that Yang would wake before she could do anything to hide her crime, unaware that Yang was partly responsible and already knew of her mess. She pushed herself slowly trying to reduce any and all sound possible so that she didn't wake the sleeping blonde. Weiss shifted her body towards the bathroom, feeling the puddle touch more of her skin as a result. When the heiress tried to stand she found that the task had become difficult now. Instead, a controlled walked that Weiss's barely were able to support her weight and shook with each step. She almost fell a couple of times as she made the journey, but made it safely to the bathroom. When she returned that her motor control skills seemed returned to her able to walk normally again.

"Well I guess she okay then." Yang said relieved that she didn't cause any permanent brain damage to Weiss because of her secret fetish. "Okay, now what?" Yang asked the open air sitting crossed legged as she remained hovering in the air. She really didn't know if this was a one time deal or it was just the start of something new for her. The busty blonde considered the option to go back to her body, taking a quick look to see that it was still soundly sleeping after what had just happened in the room. Yang watched Weiss clean up her little accident for a bit.

"I'm glad I didn't go with Blake. I would die of embarrassment if she saw me like this." Weiss muttered as she finishing wiping away the last of her mess from the chair and floor. Getting up she spray some air freshener before heading back to the bathroom needing as shower to wash herself off and dispose of the towel she had use. All the while that Yang watched and listened, her interest sparking when she heard the mention of the faunus teammate.

"Well if Blake's in the library I supposed it wouldn't be wrong to pay her a visit." Yang though deciding that she was going to be Yang's next target. However, seeing the reaction Weiss had to Yang's phantom dicking that she decided that she was done indulging herself in that particular pleasure and decided to have some fun the old fashion away.

Blake was currently in the most isolated part of the library which was in the back of the room where the encyclopedias and reference books. That area would usually be a haven for young couples to fool around in most schools trying to spice up a relationship or just wanting some alone time. Unfortunately, that was not the case in Beacon, librarians were vultures waiting for any couple to attempt anything more quick kiss and always ready to pounce. Since Blake was alone that they paid no attention to the faunus in hiding and went about their other multiple duties. This made Yang job a lot easier as no one would be paying attention to her and they wouldn't be caught.

Walking through the interior of the library Yang felt thrilled as she was basically streaking across the whole room with no one the wiser to her existence. She found Blake exactly where she suspected her to be seeing her read one of her novels alone. Yang was fully aware what those novels entailed and how secretive she was about them. She remembered reading one while Blake was away and found some rather racy scenes in it, have the male protagonist having relations with a female character under the moonlight in a crowded bizarre.

"Well's is not fancy bizarre or anything ,but I guess this will have to do." Yang commented as she strode up to Blake as turned another page entranced by the words on the page. The raven haired target was focused on every word loving and every part of it wanting to see where the next scene lead to. Unknownst to her that Yang was currently sneaking behind her rub herself getting hard as readied to fuck Blake. When she was at full mass that she pulled one of the many books that lined the highest shelf letting it drop to the floor. Knowing the bookworm that Blake was she broke out of her reading her novel and picked it up. Blake did as expected picking up the book from the floor and seeing a space between two books attempted to place it back going on her tippy-toes to reach it

That's when Yang pounced. Instead of the light touch she used with Weiss that Yang held nothing back this time around manifesting as much as possible. Bypassing Blake's shorts and panties right into her ass. The warmth of her innards hugged each and every inch of the blonde's fuckstick. Sadly, this time she really couldn't see the face that she was making, instead promptly waiting for her reaction before she pounded her into oblivion.

"What.....the....f-ffuck?" Blake hoarsely whispered as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Turning her around that she saw no one there, but some kind of force had just entered her body suddenly. Shifting her hands down that she felt the bulge of Yang head piercing her guts sticking out of her. She soon felt the bulge recede back and the giant mass full her leaving her body. Then, suddenly it all returning in force. Blake covered her mouth with her hands trying to remain quiet not wanting to any to know what was happening. Yang however didn't care as she began fucking Blake as much as she wanted.

All Blake was do was moan as Yang kept ramming herself balls deep with every stroke of her massive shaft. Blake had kept her hands covering her mouth blocking most of the sounds for escaping out into the rest of the library. Yang had no such restraints as she groan and cursed in pleasure as she fucked her teammate. The blonde heard the first of many wonderfully long moans come from Blake as her sphincter tighten around Yang’s cock as she came.

After, that it was all down hill for Blake as Yang was relentless. Every orgasm was a invitation for Yang to be rougher with Blake and with each one Blake became more and more sensitive. By the tenth orgasm that any resistance that Blake had was gone as had passed out in pleasure, pants soaked in girl cum as a result. Yang saw this and rushed herself to finish feeling that it was only a matter of time before someone came around and found them or most likely her.

"Here it comes you little kitty bitch!!" Yang howled as she slammed herself balls deep into Blake’s ass blasting ghost jizz painting her bowels. Despite not having much if any physical mass that having Yang will each and every pump to be as solid as possible. Soon, Blake stomach started swelling with astral spunk until she looked like she ate a basketball. The blonde wasn't done yet as she rifled through Blake's bag finding a large bottle of water inside roughly the same width as Yang dick. Pulling down both obstructions away from the faunus's hips she shoved the bottle right it where her would be if she had actually been there and pulled away allowing none of her invisible cum to escape. Picking up Blake's pants and underwear Yang placed the fainted Blake back in her seat she felt she had done enough for the day.

"Well that's it for today" Yang said stretching just before leaving the library. When she got back to the room Weiss was gone, but left a note on her desk saying that she was going to a doctors appointment. Yang nodded understanding that what Weiss went through thanks to her would prompt medical visit. Moving to her body wondered how this was supposed to work did she need to wake herself up or will herself to return to her body. Reaching out she touched her body to attempt to shake her that she found herself ghostly formed be pulled into her body. Yang opened her eyes and if she had a mirror she would have noticed that her eyes were deep shade of blood red before returning back to violet.

"That was awesome." Yang said getting up from her bed and was surprised to find she was tired as if she had just finished a light jog." I guess it takes some energy to pull off." The blonde brawler said taking a breath before going on with her plan to take a shower and then the gym. Undressing she stepped in the shower relishing the refreshing water and the events of the day. It was all amazing and all it took was a little attention in class. " I should pay more attention in class if this the result." Yang thought imagine all the skills that she might unlock if she was aware of them.

The rest of the team returned by the time she exited the show; Weiss and Blake remained quiet about their day, but Ruby went on and on about going out with team JNPR. When Ruby asked them about their days Weiss and Blake lied not wanting to discuss anything they experienced. Weiss just said she studied and went to the doctors appointment and Blake made a similar claim as well. Yang smiled knowing full well their day was full of more than what they lead on.  
"I can't wait to see if I can do it again." Yang thought getting ready for the gym leaving the team in the dark about her new ability and what she used it for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a first. Whelp I hoped you enjoyed it. If there are any types of grammar mistakes please tell me and I try to fix them later on in time. Thanks you reading.


End file.
